Regeneration
by Hilary Weston
Summary: AU Marcus wakes up and he is not the man he used to be. B5/Doctor Who crossover.


Welcome

Welcome. This is just a little A/U piece. Enjoy.

Crossover between B5 and Doctor Who.

Standard disclaimers. I don't own B5 or the good Doctor (Marvelous chaps, every one of them).  
Spoilers for the end of season four of B5.

All Hail to the Great Maker.  
--

**Regeneration**

by

Hilary Weston

There was a voice. Somewhere, just beyond his awareness, someone was calling to him. That, he knew; but who it was he could not comprehend.

Concentrate. Focus on that elusive thread.

Slowly, the voice became clearer. He could hear a name.

"Doctor!"

Doctor? He wasn't a doctor. He was...

What? Memories floated tantalisingly close, but fled when he tried to capture them.  
A man's face. Stephen. He was a doctor, not him. Strange ships flying in space. Aliens? He had been fighting them. He had fought many aliens, with... Another name came to him. Brigadier. Had he been fighting these ships? No, there had been someone else beside him in the last battle. Susan, that was her name; and his was Marcus.

He thought?

He had gone by many names, but that had been the last.

Jumbled images began to fill his mind. Explosions, fighting; someone had been hurt. Had it been him?

"Doctor!"

That voice again. It was calling to him. That was his name. He was the Doctor.

He opened his eyes.

"Susan?" he asked. The woman that was leaning over him shook her head.

"No. I'm Romana. Don't you remember me Doctor?"

She helped him sit up as he searched his rapidly returning memories. Yes, he did remember her. She was a Timelord, as was he.

He looked around the room. It seemed to be a cryogenic facility, and as he had begun to shiver, he assumed that he had been frozen.

Romana wrapped a large coat around him.

"You almost didn't make it this time Doctor." She said, "Didn't you tell them that freezing suspends the regeneration process."

"There wasn't time." He sat still and continued to sort out his memories whilst Romana rattled on, dressing him as she talked.

"It's lucky you set your tardis to send out a distress call if you didn't contact it for more than a day. Even then, it's taken me six days to find you. You didn't appear in any of the computer records of this station, so knowing how noble you usually are; I looked to see who had done something stupid. Then I found Marcus; this reckless Ranger, always running to the rescue of other people. Do you remember what you did? You gave your lifeforce to some human."

"Susan."

"Yes. That's her. Well, you'll be pleased to know that she's fine. I soon as I worked out where you were I came and thawed you out. You've been frozen for almost a week. Here, eat these."

She thrust a paper bag of jelly babies into his hands.

"You have to replenish your motabilism if we're to get to your tardis. Where did you leave it?"

"Downbelow." Almost in a trance, he picked out a black jellybaby and began to chew.

"You must stop forcing the regenerations like this. You don't have many left."

It had been a shame. His last body had been young and fit. He would have lived in it for many years if he had stayed out of trouble. But then, he had never been able to ignore galactic crises, and the one between the Shadows and Vorlons would have disrupted the fabric of space itself if he hadn't intervened. It hadn't been easy, helping without drawing the attention of the Timelord High council. He had managed to convince them that his meddling days were over and it was only because of that that they let him move freely through the universe. Marcus had been a good cover. He had grown quite fond of the man. Susan had liked him as well.

What had he got this time? Looking around, he spotted a window. Unsteadily, he got to his feet and walked to the glass.

It was an older body again. Greying curly hair and grey eyes. The beard had gone and the face was rounder. He seemed to have grown a few inches as well. Who was he this time he wondered?

"Doctor." Romana sounded desperate. "We have to get out of here before someone finds us. I have to get you back to the tardis."

"Coming."

He turned away from his new reflection and saw the discarded clothes lying in the now empty cryo tube. He smiled when he thought of Dr. Franklin discovering them. It was not the first time he would have disappeared on his friend.

"Do you have some paper?" He asked Romana. "I want to leave a note."

The woman sighed but gave him a notebook and pen. Quickly he scribbled, 'Sorry to run out on you again Stephen, but I have work to do. See you later. The Doctor.'

He left the note on the pile of clothes, then with a grin turned to Romana.

"Shall we go?"

"Finally!" She said, "Now where's Downbelow? Is your tardis still a police box?"

"Of course. I think it's quite quirky."

"Not what I would have said. Where are you going to go now?"

"I might stay here for a while. There's this race called the Drakh."

"Doctor!"

End

* * *

"True Magic is done with the mind and the spirit. Chants and potions are just a way to focus the magic, but they will not work without the magic of your spirit. Every wizard that you may encounter has a vast imagination, and a mind that can fly free. You still have that great gift. When you go home, you can use your imagination to see this world and us. Your mind is free from all bounds. You can travel anywhere, meet anyone and do anything, all within your mind. That is the first gateway to magic." - Nala, Wizard of_ T'Tenneb_.

* * *

Any comments to

Ranger Hilary.


End file.
